The present invention relates to a lighting device for cigarettes or similar tobacco products for providing a cigarette with a ready to use lighting means associated with an individual cigarette, and including an attached match and match striking means associated therewith for lighting the match.
Some previous devices have been constructed for attaching lighting equipment to cigarettes or cigars as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 527,724 to Sarapata et al, U.S. Pat. No. 743,208 to Weiller, U.S. Pat. No. 1,221,634 to Van Deventer, U.S. Pat. No. 1,837,771 to Haakh, U.S. Pat. No. 2,278,642 to Boucher and U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,613 to Dussich. However, none of these provide lighting equipment in a device which is both aesthetically pleasing and simple to construct and use.